There are available stereoscopic video processors that provide two types of videos having disparity corresponding to the interocular distance of the user so that the user can experience stereoscopic (three-dimensional) video. The user views the two types of videos provided by such a stereoscopic video processor by wearing stereoscopic glasses that enables he/she to view video for right eye with his/her right eye and video for left eye with his/her left eye.
There is a difference between individuals in the interocular distance. Accordingly, appropriate disparity between video for right eye and video for left eye varies depending on the individuals. For example, the interocular distance of a child is narrower than that of an adult. If a child views video having disparity suitable for adults, the video is recognized as being magnified in the depth direction. With the conventional stereoscopic video processors, it is difficult to adjust the disparity for each of users.